Ocean
by Daehaniv
Summary: Cinta itu bagaikan samudra. Semakin kau terbawa terombang-ambing jauh ke tengah sana, semakin kau akan jatuh ke dalamnya. [SVT/Mingyu/Wonwoo/Meanie]
1. Chapter 1

**Ocean**

 **rated : T**

 _ **p.s** : di sini Wonwoo lebih muda dari Mingyu._

* * *

 _Cinta itu bagaikan samudra. Semakin kau terbawa terombang-ambing jauh ke tengah sana, semakin kau akan jatuh ke dalamnya._

* * *

Ia pertama kali bertemu di stasiun kereta. Kalau ditanya detailnya, mungkin cerita penuh klise itu akan menjadi satu judul buku. Jadi, secara garis besarnya Wonwoo habis pulang ke Changwon dan Pria bernama Kim Mingyu juga habis dari Changwon Marine Park. Katanya acara wisata staff kantor. Tak sengaja mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi sampai mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Awal yang cukup mengagetkan, terutama untuk teman-teman Wonwoo yang secara umum seperti masyarakat yang sewajarnya, masih belum beradaptasi dengan hal tabu.

Kalau ditanya bagaimana awal kisah roman mereka, pemuda yang belum lama lulus SMA itu tertawa dan merangkul pasangannya, "kami bertemu begitu saja lalu saling jatuh cinta."

Ya, begitu jawabnya saat Soonyoung menginterogasinya saat pertama kali melihat mereka berdua bersama. Seiring berjalannya waktu Soonyoung mulai bisa menerima kenyataan tentang sahabatnya. Mungkin awalnya sulit mempercayai, tapi melihat Wonwoo menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dengan bahagia, melihat sinar mata yang berbeda, sebagai sahabat itu cukup membuatnya turut bahagia.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu adalah pasangan yang menggemaskan. Paling menggemaskan barang kali. Pagi yang penuh dengan pelukan sebagai pemberi semangat. Menunggu sarapan yang sedang dibuat sambil memandangi yang membuat—atau kadang malah memeluk dari belakang dan membantu sesekali, tapi lebih sering memeluk.

Lalu setelah sarapan Wonwoo bergegas pergi ke kampus kalau ada kelas pagi dan Mingyu pergi ke kantor.

"Ayolah, kemari," ucap Mingyu menarik wajah Wonwoo dan menciuminya gemas. Sudah menjadi rutinitas di setiap harinya.

Tak jauh berbeda, saat Mingyu pulang Wonwoo menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat. Kadang-kadang ia memasak sebisanya untuk makan malam atau memesan dari restororan cina di seberang apartemen. Soonyoung yang sering menumpang di apartemen mereka sampai hafal melihat keharmonisan sahabatnya dan pria yang usianya lebih tua tujuh tahun.

Kalau Mingyu sudah pulang, Soonyoung hanya bisa bersikap lebih tenang atau bahkan memilih untuk berpamitan kepada kedua orang itu. Tentu saja ia selalu ditinggalkan sendiri saat Wonwoo dan Mingyu menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang hanya pada waktu pagi setelah bangun tidur dan malam setelah bekerja keras seharian.

Soonyoung pernah bertanya sekali, "kekasihmu itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi ahjussi, kau tak apa?"

Mengingat usianya, ya memang terlalu muda. 19 tahun. Dan Mingyu 26 tahun. Dua–puluh–enam tahun.

Wonwoo tak menganggap usia adalah masalah. "Soonyoung. Kau tahu, aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam padanya. Aku tak peduli mau ia lebih muda atau lebih tua dariku."

Soonyoung memercayai itu, selama Wonwoo masih mengembangkan senyumnya.

* * *

Mengingat Wonwoo yang dulu, yang ada di kepala Soonyoung saat ini adalah perubahan. Bukan perubahan secara fisik atau psikis, tapi ada sesuatu yang merubah cara pandangnya terhadap Wonwoo.

Ia teringat kembali saat mereka sama-sama kelas dua SMA. Wonwoo juga memiliki kekasih—tapi bukan yang sejenis. Soonyoung tak dapat mengingat nama kekasih Wonwoo dengan pasti. Hyejin? Hyojin? Entah lah intinya mirip-mirip seperti itu. Gadis itu cantik. Setiap pulang sekolah Wonwoo dan gadis itu jalan bersama, makan es krim bersama, kadang mampir ke toko buku bersama. Dan Soonyoung yang perannya sebagai sahabat dan tetangga Wonwoo berjalan di belakang mereka. Tapi ia tak bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo sebahagia sekarang. Pada akhirnya mereka hubungan mereka berakhir tanpa sebab.

Pernah Wonwoo menyatakan sesuatu saat masih berkencan dengan gadis itu. Waktu itu Soonyoung sedang bermain di kamar Wonwoo, dan tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo berkata, "sebenarnya aku tak yakin aku benar-benar suka padanya."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Ya," ucap Wonwoo sebelum mengambil waktu untuk berpikir. "Seperti aku merasa tak tertarik dengannya—ah tidak, sepertinya pada wanita. Tapi aku masih mengenacaninya."

"Hey, kau serius?"

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku bimbang."

Sejak saat itu hubungan Wonwoo dan kekasihnya menjadi agak renggang sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk selesai. Soonyoung yang belum menyadari maksud dari Wonwoo merasa itu perpisahan biasa sampai akhirnya Wonwoo bertemu dengan Mingyu.

 _Aku lebih suka melihat Wonwoo yang sekarang dari pada yang dulu_.

* * *

"Ibuku sangat menyukaimu," ucap Wonwoo bersandar pada dada Mingyu.

"Benarkah?"

"Katanya kau itu jago memasak. Ia ingin punya anak sepertimu. Aku dan adikku sama sekali tidak bisa," jawab Wonwoo diakhiri dengan tawa.

"Hm, kalau ayahmu?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Ia lebih-lebih menyukaimu, katanya kau bisa diandalkan dan bisa diajak memancing bersama. Kalau aku sudah malas mendengar kata memancing, apalagi Bohyuk."

Mingyu tersenyum puas mendengarnya. dua minggu yang lalu Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu ke Changwon untuk menemui orangtuanya. Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo sudah pasti orangtua Wonwoo tak keberatan dengan keberadaan Mingyu.

Seminggu yang lalu Mingyu juga mengajak Wonwoo ke Anyang untuk menemui orangtuanya. Mereka juga menyambut Wonwoo dengan baik. Ya, walau ada satu kejadian lucu. Nenek Mingyu jelas memiliki pemikiran asia timur yang pastinya tak menerima hubungan sesama jenis.

Karena pada saat itu Mingyu berniat mengenalkan Wonwoo pada neneknya, tapi neneknya dengan sigap menolak, "astaga, Kim Mingyu. Tidak seharusnya memiliki kekasih seperti itu dan—"

Sebelum selesai berbicara, Wonwoo berjalan sendiri entah darimana ke dalam rumah. "Ah, itu dia."

"Astaga, tubuhnya kurus sekali. Kau tak memerhatikannya?"

Nenek Mingyu menarik kedua tangan Wonwoo dan melihatnya lebih dekat.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling melihat satu sama lain. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Wonwoo tak menyuarakan ini._ Mingyu menampilkan senyum yang aneh.

"Aku merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang," ucap Mingyu mengacak-acak rambut Wonwoo dan Wonwoo sendiri tak mengerti sebenarnya kenapa. Tapi Mingyu tampak puas neneknya berubah pikiran setelah melihat Wonwoo. Selama neneknya menerima itu.

Setelah mengenal keluarga satu sama lain lebih dalam, mereka berekspetasi mungkin hubungan mereka akan berlangsung lama. Kalau bisa selamanya. Wonwoo tak ingin melepas Mingyu pergi. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Rasanya sangat nyaman berada di situasi ini. Semua terasa baik-baik saja. Hari-hari terasa ringan. Dan yang paling penting mereka merasa bahagia.

* * *

Handphone Soonyoung berbunyi dua kali. Ia meraba-raba kasurnya mencari handphone tersebut.

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Hey, aku segera kerumahmu_

 _From : Wonwoo_

 _Kau ada di rumah kan?_

Tumben pikirnya. Akhir pekan seperti ini, Wonwoo biasanya mengajaknya menonton di bioskop atau menyuruhnya datang ke apartemennya karena Mingyu pasti tidak akan ada di sana. Enam bulan belakangan ini memang Mingyu sedang sibuk-sibuknya setelah tiga tahun lamanya tinggal bersama dengan Wonwoo.

Beberapa menit kemudian Wonwoo masuk dan berlari ke kasur Soonyong—sudah pasti ia mengetahui password rumah Soonyoung. Wonwoo berebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Wajahnya datar entah mengapa.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"tanya Soonyoung heran.

Wonwoo menolak untuk menjawab untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku putus dengan Mingyu," kata Wonwoo tenang.

"Hah benarkah?" Soonyoung mendadak panik dan seharusnya yang bersedih disini adalah Wonwoo. "Tapi kenapa kau terlambat menyadarinya, lima bulan terakhir ini kerjaanmu hanya mengatai Mingyu, menjelek-jelekkan Mingyu. Kau bilang Mingyu begini, kau bilang ia begitu. Kenapa baru putus sekarang?"

"Entahlah mungkin kita sudah sama-sama bosan. Mingyu selalu memalingkan wajahnya setiap memelukku. Rasanya ia tak betah sampai tiap akhir pekan menghilang. Mungkin ia lelah mempermainkan anak bocah sepertiku, seharusnya ia dengan yang usianya lebih sepadan dengannya dan aku merasa lega sekarang."

Mungkin benar, Wonwoo sangat lega sekarang, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa meneteskan air matanya. Tapi Soonyoung mengerti situasi ini. Tak seharusnya Wonwoo putus hanya karena ini, tapi sebagai sahabat ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya.

"Dengarkan aku Won. Jangan cepat ambil keputusan. Pada akhirnya kau tak akan bisa melupakan Mingyu."

"Tapi Mingyu menyetujuinya. Besok ia akan membantuku mencari apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan kampus."

Cinta itu memang seperti samudra yang luas. Semakin jauh dirimu terombang-ambing ke tengah sana, semakin banyak badai yang akan mengguncang. Wonwoo tak menyadarinya, tapi ia sedang berada di situasi ini.

Wonwoo segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Wajahnya tersenyum. "Ayo kita ke bioskop, aku baru cek ada film seru."

Sebuah anggukan ia terima dari sahabatnya.

Soonyoung percaya pada akhirnya Wonwoo akan kembali ke pelukan Mingyu.

 ** _TBC/End?_**

* * *

A/n : halo gais i'm back dengan judul baru. Kalau kalian mampir ke profileku, di situ ada satu fanfic yang gak pernah dilanjutin (a good bet). Padahal udah buat chapternya dan lupa filenya ada dimana, dan lupa plotnya juga. So, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Kenapa genre ga angst? Ya karna gatau bakal lanjut atau engga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ocean**

 **rated : T**

* * *

 _Ibarat kapal. Wonwoo terombang-ambing di tengah samudra yang luas. Semakin jauh kapal itu mengarungi lautan, semakin banyak badai yang akan mengguncang. Namun, kembali lagi pada dunia nyata. Apa yang berperan sebagai sang badai? Atau barangkali, siapakah sang badai itu?_

Pertanyaan yang belum memiliki titik temu.

* * *

Soonyoung mendengus kesal melihat interaksi Wonwoo dan senyuman Mingyu yang terlihat tulus. Kedua tangan Mingyu memindahkan kardus-kardus itu. Setelah selesai semua, ia segera mencuci tangannya pada wastafel dan mengambil beberapa lembat tisu untuk mengeringkannya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku ya," ucap Mingyu sehabis mengecup kilat bibir Wonwoo. Dan reaksi Soonyoung seperti, kupikir kalian sudah putus?

Memang benar. Apanya yang putus kalau masih seperti itu? Tapi yang berbeda hanyalah raut muka Wonwoo. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya setelah Mingyu menciumnya dan dahinya dikerutkan tanpa membalas ucapan Mingyu.

"Iya, Gyu, iya. Sekarang kau pulang saja istirahat. Wonwoo biar aku yang urus," kata Soonyoung mendorong Mingyu keluar dari apartemen itu. "Thanks," tambahnya.

Mingyu akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo. Dan Soonyoung tahu, sebenarnya Mingyu tak ingin melepaskan Wonwoo.

Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang bersalah?

* * *

 _Bodoh,_

Soonyoung mengutuk sahabatnya sendiri di dalam hati. Bepuluh-puluh, beribu-beribu, bahkan berjuta-juta petuah yang ingin disampaikannya untuk Wonwoo, namun terasa percuma ketika ia melihatnya dengan senior itu kembali berhubungan.

"Hey, kau tahu kan kalau hyung itu senior yang paling baik denganku dulu? Apa salahnya menyambutnya kembali dari wamil?" Wonwoo sudah pernah mengatakan ini.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan. Jelas sekarang Soonyoung tahu penyebab putusnya Wonwoo dengan mantan pacarnya di SMA. Kini, ia tahu apa maksud dari _bimbang_ yang Wonwoo pernah katakan dulu.

Ya, maksud dari _bimbang_ itu adalah Wonwoo menyukai senior itu sejak dulu. Kini semua telah jelas bukan?

* * *

"Wonwoo!" pria berkepala hampir pelontos itu melambaikan tangannya dari seberang jalan. Wonwoo segera menengok ke sumber suara dan melihat pria itu menyeberangi jalan.

"Seungcheol _hyung_!" panggilnya balik ketika pria itu sudah dekat, lalu merangkulnya dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. Pria itu Seungcheol, seniornya di SMA dulu.

Wonwoo tak mengerti lagi caranya bernafas. Ia terlalu bingung mengapa perasaan itu kembali datang. Perasaan yang telah ia rahasiakan selama 3 tahun, termasuk pada sahabatnya sendiri. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, wajah Mingyu terlintas dalam pikirannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata memastikan khayalan itu salah. Di sisi lain Seungcheol heran melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang berubah-ubah sejak tadi.

"Hey, ada apa dengan mu, Won?" tanya Seungcheol yang membawanya berjalan melewati toko-toko di pinggir jalan. "Apakah kau tak punya kekasih setelah putus dari Hyejin?"

Butuh tiga sampai lima detik bagi Wonwoo untuk mencerna pertanyaan Seungcheol yang mangaitkan nama 'Hyejin'. Nama yang paling sensitif untuknya, bahkan ia tak ingin mengingatnya ataupun menganggap bahwa ia pernah berpacaran dengan wanita itu. Dan orang ini menyebutkan nama itu, menjadi suatu kesalahan dalam momen ini. Dan yang membuat lebih kompleks lagi, Wonwoo teringat salah satu rumor lama.

"Ah. A-Ada," jawab Wonwoo terbata-bata. Matanya tak bisa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Seungcheol menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, dengan gusi atas yang terlihat. "Hm, siapa itu? Apakah aku kenal?" Ia memainkan matanya menggoda Wonwoo.

"Kami sudah putus."

"Maaf," ucap Seungcheol merasa tak enak.

Suasana menjadi canggung tanpa satupun megudarakan suaranya. Wonwoo tak ingin Seungcheol tahu siapa mantan kekasihnya itu karena ucapan yang pernah ia ucapkan dulu.

Dulu Soonyoung sangat rajin menasehati Wonwoo untuk tidak terlalu akrab dengan Seungcheol. Tapi itu sangat tidak bisa, Wonwoo tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri, namun ia juga tak mau kalau sahabatnya ini tahu rahasia terbesarnya.

* * *

Pada suatu waktu, Soonyoung mengajak Wonwoo bicara dengan serius setelah putusnya hubungannya dengan Hyejin. Raut wajahnya tanpak marah, dan sebelumnya ia menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan paksa.

"Dengarkan aku, Won. Kau tahu kan rumor yang sedang dibahas sekarang?"

Wonwoo jelas sangat tahu.

"Seungcheol bukan orang yang baik yang bisa kau jadikan teman. Kau tahu kalau ia menyukai pacar—maksudku mantan pacarmu. Lalu kau tahu juga kan kalau ia dirumorkan berciuman dengan Jeonghan di ruang musik. Maksudku, ia laki-laki, lalu Jeonghan juga. Kau mengerti kan? Apa kau mau menjadi bahan pembicaraan selanjutnya?"

Wonwoo sangat paham. Tetapi ia terdiam dan menunduk mendengar perkataan Soonyoung.

Tapi, bukankah itu alasan Wonwoo untuk berani menyukai Seungcheol?

* * *

Soonyoung terpaku melihat pemandangan di depan kedua matanya. Wonwoo yang berjalan di trotoar bersama Seungcheol dan dirinya yang berada di lantai dua sebuah kafe tampak tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya si brengsek itu kembali menemui sahabatnya.

Teringat lagi akan cerita Wonwoo bahwa Seungcheol telah menghubunginya di sela-sela wamil saat masih berhubungan dengan Mingyu. Bukankah itu gila? Soonyoung hampir stress memikirkan urusan yang sebenarnya bukan urusannya sendiri.

Ditambah lagi hubungan tanpa status Wonwoo dan Seungcheol sudah hampir dua bulan. Terkadang suka terlintas dalam pikiran Soonyoung bagaimana perasaan Mingyu terhadap Wonwoo saat ini. Apakah Mingyu masih memikirkan Wonwoo seperti Soonyoung memikirkan mereka berdua?

Entahlah. Soonyoung tak ingin lebih banyak berpikir untuk hari ini. Lebih baik ia kembali fokus pada urusannya sendiri.

* * *

Wonwoo tak mengerti hubungan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara dirinya dan Seungcheol. Terlalu rumit untuk ia pikirkan sendiri. Semakin hari semakin aneh rasanya berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Wonwoo tak mengerti apakah itu pertanda perasaannya terhadap Seungcheol semakin dalam atau semakin pudar. Penglihatannya dipenuhi kabut, keabu-abuan.

Ia menoleh ke arah Seungcheol yang berada di sampingnya. Seungcheol tampak biasa saja. Tak mengekspresikan apa pun. Hal yang bodoh kalau Wonwoo berniat untuk bertanya kepada Seungcheol tentang hal itu. Di satu sisi, ia ingin bertanya. Sisi yang lainnya tidak menginginkan.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan lambat di trotoar. Memilih kafe untuk dikunjungi. Seketika, Wonwoo teringat akan sesuatu. Jalan yang mereka lalui adalah jalan menuju kantor Mingyu. Lagi-lagi ia teringat pada Mingyu.

Kebetulan juga saat ini jam istirahat di kantor Mingyu. Perasaan aneh terus bermunculan seperti asap yang dikeluarkan oleh pabrik. Akankah ia bertemu dengan Mingyu? Wonwoo menjadi semakin panik.

"Kau kenapa, Won?" Tanya Seungcheol menyadari kegelisahan Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Wonwoo sendiri bingung untuk menceritakannya. Tak mungkin ia bilang bahwa sedang memikirkan Mingyu. Cukup kata penenang sejuta umat yang harus ia keluarkan. "Tidak apa-apa _hyung_."

Tidak apa-apa.

Namun, sekarang menjadi ada apa-apa.

Mingyu sekarang berada di depan mereka berdua. Tak begitu jauh. Dengan kebetulannya, Wonwoo telah melakukan kontak mata dengan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo!" Sapa Mingyu yang langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka.

Wonwoo tak tahu harus menyembunyikan wajahnya kemana lagi. Ia hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Mingyu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa makanmu teratur? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Mingyu benar-benar membombardir Wonwoo dengan pertanyaan.

Wonwoo sampai gelagapan untuk menjawab. Bagaimana kabar Wonwoo? Ia baik. Namun, tak bisa dikatakan amat baik. Kalau makannya? Itu tergantung mood-nya. Dan kenapa bisa ada di sana? Jelas-jelas itu tempat umum yang bisa di datangi siapa saja. Wonwoo siap untuk membuka suara. "Aku baik dan makanku bisa kau pikirkan sendiri. Aku hanya mencari kafe di sekitar sini." Wonwoo menjelma menjadi robot.

Seungcheol tak mengerti situasinya. Yang memungkinkan saat ini, ia hanya diam karna kebingungan. Dan tampaknya ia penasaran siapakah orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Mingyu kembali tersenyum. "Makan yang banyak, Won. Kau semakin kurus."

"Uhm, apakah ini temanmu? Halo, salam kenal. Aku Kim Mingyu," Mingyu menyapa ramah Seungcheol. Jujur saja, Mingyu belum pernah tahu kalau Wonwoo memiliki teman berwujud Seungcheol ini.

"Ah, salam kenal. Aku Seungcheol, teman SMA Wonwoo."

"Pak direktur, ayo kita ke sana. Sudah ditunggu yang lainnya." Seorang wanita memanggil Mingyu dengan hati-hati karna menyela interaksi mereka berdua.

Wonwoo menduga ia adalah salah satu karyawan bawahan Mingyu. Tapi, ia segera tak memikirkannya lagi. Toh, bukan urusannya.

"Baiklah," Mingyu menghembuskan napas berat hati. "Nanti aku menghubungimu, ya. Sampai jumpa!"

Mingyu meninggalkan Mereka berdua, menyusul karyawan yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di dalam pikiran Wonwoo. Mengapa Mingyu menjadi semakin manis sekarang? Tak seperti sebelum mereka putus yang sibuk akan pekerjaan. Tiba-tiba juga Wonwoo berpikir yang tidak-tidak akan karyawan wanita yang tadi. Tapi mengapa ia harus memikirkan itu semua saat ini?

Wonwoo begitu lelah dengan pikiran dan oerasaannya sendiri. Sekarang Mingyu bersemayam di otaknya. Melayang-layang seakan hutang-hutang yang belum dibayar. Ia menjadi tak yakin akan pilihannya sendiri.

 _ **TBC/End?**_

* * *

A/n: aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan chapter 2, yeay! (Sebenarnya sudah lama ditulisnya (maafkan kalau ada typo)). Boleh reviewnya~


End file.
